cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Socialists of Earth
sandbox http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=35423&view=findpost&p=5813169 This wiki is to explain CN things in an unbiased way, not to slander other alliances.72.83.2.111 22:52, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :There is not one letter of slander within my nations article. Only I was in the inner cities of my nation during these attacks and only I saw what happened. The infrastructure if the citizenry was destroyed, causing many deaths of innocent civilians, and as will all wars of aggression...troops tended to take liberties with the civilians. This is my nation page, if I attack your nation then you may outline the attack there. However I have not attacked your nation, or any nordreich nation, and therefore there is now grounds for my inclusion into your wiki. Please stop blanking articles on the wiki, this will get you banned. You need to realize that the wiki is about encyclopedic cataloguing of informaiton, not a Nordreich propaganda rag. Solidusspriggan 03:23, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :: In most standard RP, it is unfavorable for one side to say that the other side did something without their consent. That being said I think this is more of an RP etiquette thing. Would it be fair for another nation to state that you RP did something you didn't say that you did? What if they outline their attack as a peaceful occupation and describe your people as terrorist who laid roadside bombs and decapitated his soldiers who were simply attempting to stop the crime that ensued later on? I understand where you are coming from but I don't think you would appreciate it going both ways. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 21:37, 23 December 2006 (UTC) ::: First of all, the attacking Nordreich nations used troops, cruise missiles, and tanks to attack the inner core of my nation, so this could never be seen as a "peaceful occupation". Also, because I was an innocent nation attacked in the October Massacre, people consider the destruction of all that infrastructure (which destroyed civilians) atrocious terrorist activity, it isn't really roleplay, it happened in the game. I have never attacked any nation unprovoked, therefore it couldn't really go "both ways". I am tired of the truth being suppressed by the nordreich and their lackey's. Vain keeps vandalizing my article, as well as blanking important information in the Nordreich article. The simple truth is the Nordreich has destroyed at least 3 alliances now, only one of those alliances initially attacked the NoR. I, and I believe most people, would consider these transgressions extremely inhumane and the section of this article describing the events in my nation reflects the nature of those horrifying acts comitted by the Nordreich. Solidusspriggan 06:53, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::: Being a newer nation to CN itself this question may sound stupid. But how did you know that they attacked the "inner core" of your nation? And how exactly can you say that they sent in a "rape unit" to rape the children and women? Seriously. The fact is, you WERE attacked unprovoked, and unless they described their actions, you don't have a right to roleplay for them, and unless the game describes "rape units" you have no right to suggest they have things like that unless you can quote them actually stating they had them and used them. This is just one example I quickly noticed in the text. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 17:54, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::::: Destroying large amounts of infrastructure with cruise missiles could only result from cruise missiles hitting cities, that is where infrastructure is with the exception of powerlines through rural areas. which definitely cant constitute the percentage of infrastructure destroyed. Also, in other talk pages you cite me as an "opponent of the nor" I am not an opponent of the NoR, I am on decent terms with kaiser martens and have a few friends within the nordreich (they are my RL friends by do claim to be fascists both in RL and the game). If the Nordreich wants to apologize to the surviving alliance members and pay reparations then i can remove the terrible events which took place in my nation, but I see this as unlikely, their constant violation of ceasefires, as well as their continued attacking after they declare peace is testament to how reasonable they are. As for the murdering Einharjer units with supporting evidence from an offending nodreich nation in the link below, it can be said thus: in the link it says "0 communists are expected to survive", it is a fact that every single citizen in my nation is a communist, the attempts to kill ever communist is an attempt to kill every citizen, and as with ever major urban offensive in the history of combat, the women are raped by soldiers, thats what happens in war. Soldiers holding an ideology of nationalism have an even greater disrespect for women not of "volk", or outside of their race or nationality, make the rape all that more common, check it out, its happened historically and there is no reason this should be an exception. Here is the link: http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=38467&view=findpost&p=5977375 Solidusspriggan 19:52, 31 December 2006 (UTC) : He's saying he (they) is going to destroy you. Seriously, just because military forces have raped people in the past, doesn't mean you can claim they did so unless they say they did so, or unless the game said they did so. That's pretty standard rp etiquette. By destroying infrastructure they kill civilians, so there's nothing wrong with describing that they killed civilians with their missles, cause... they did. There is proof of that in your lowered population. The fact is, you are simply taking a stance they have and interpreting it as a group who rapes women as they destroy. Unless THEY interpret it that way, or there is some proof it happened, you cant' really say it happened. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 03:21, 1 January 2007 (UTC) As promised, I won't touch your nation page (unless I find a spelling mistake or the like). Actually I came over to discuss the possibilities of forming a NAP between our two alliances. It is important for us to get past the october massacre. I want to come up with something different then our standard nap's, but if you are interested, just stop by my talk page, with the address to your boards. J Andres 03:22, 30 November 2006 (UTC) As stated before, the wiki is an encyclopedia, not a propaganda machine. Hence, I edited out the words "Nazi" and "Fascist" in the October Massacre section. Being a Nordreich member at the time, I can clearly say my nation did not support National Socialism. Honestly, I am unsure about editing the whole "Nazi rape machine" thing. SGA-Ford is no Nazi, and I also doubt that he would send a force who's explicit purpose is to violate the women of a nation. Yes, in history urban conflicts have almost always had that result, but until former Nordreich members state they sent forces specifically to rape women, it is bad RPing and you should edit that, Solidus. Germanic Republic 21:30, 2 June 2008 (UTC)